Tentáculos
by Hessefan
Summary: Sanji no sabía lo que era esa cosa, pero supo que debía hacer algo al respecto si no quería tener una muerte horrible; no obstante, no estaba en los planes de la planta el comerlo, en efecto, uno de los miles de los tentáculos que la adornaban serpenteó por el suelo hasta llegar a su tobillo.


**Tentáculos**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _One Piece me pertenece. Soy Eiichiro Oda escribiendo en español un fanfic de mi propia serie._ Desde ya que One Piece no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Oda. **Otro disclaimer: **Molbol es una criatura de los Final Fantasy, propiedad de Square Enix; pueden buscar en Google para ver cómo es; su ataque más característico es "aliento fétido".

**Extensión**: 2600 palabras aproximadamente.

**Prompt**: 10. Tentáculos.

**Notas**: _Nop_, nadie me pidió esta pareja en mi _fanpage_, pero no iba a quedarme con las ganas XD Igual no hay mucho SanUso (es más gen que otra cosa), pero me divirtió pensar la idea. Ya saben que me gusta torturar a mi cocinero. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer! ¡Los amo!

* * *

Se encontraban en una isla de lo más curiosa; si bien hacía un poco de frío, había bastante humedad en el ambiente, a tal punto que unas diminutas gotas quedaban impregnadas en la piel y en la ropa. Nami decía que no tenía sentido, por mucho que estuvieran en los límites entre las islas otoñales y primaverales, esa clase de clima era inexistente; pero de inmediato descartó su propia conclusión cuando Robin le recalcó lo que solía decirle en esos casos: "en este tramo del océano algo así como la lógica no tiene cabida, navegante-san".

Sanji y Zoro había decido bajar en busca de alguna presa comestible. No les extrañó que tanto Usopp como su capitán decidieran acompañarlos; ambos gustaban de explorar islas extrañas, aunque si el tirador olía la más mínima señal de peligro era el primero en ofrecerse a cuidar el Thousand Sunny.

—Haremos dos grupos: Luffy, ve con Zoro —decretó el cocinero—, o el idiota se va a perder y va a terminar en Raftel.

—¿Quién nombró jefe al ñoño? —El espadachín lo miró con mala cara— ¿acaso quieres quedarte a solas con Usopp o qué? El que decide esas cuestiones es nuestro capitán.

—¡Bien, voy con Zoro! —Luffy estiró los brazos al cielo, arruinando de paso la disputa que estaban teniendo los otros dos.

—Ni que la isla fuera peligrosa, marimo —espetó Sanji. No supo por qué, pero Usopp se sintió vilipendiado—. Voy con Usopp porque lidiar con él es menos cansino que lidiar con cualquiera de ustedes dos. —Dicho eso, tomó al tirador de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y lo arrastró consigo a la inmensidad de la selva.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando, tratando de no perder de vista al Sunny para tener una referencia, pero no había rastros de alguna presa comestible. Mientras Usopp se entretenía con cada insecto raro que se cruzaban, Sanji se preguntaba si los otros dos tendrían más suerte. De golpe lamentó su tino: con la facilidad de Zoro de perderse y la de Luffy de meterse en problemas, no sería nada raro terminar envueltos en serios problemas.

Qué más daba. Estaba harto de dar vueltas sin ton ni son así que se sentó en una roca enmohecida sin que le importara el detalle de humedecerse la ropa, para tratar de fumar un cigarro y descansar. Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

—No te alejes mucho, Usopp —le aconsejó, como el padre al hijo, o más bien como un hermano mayor a uno menor. El tirador dejó su morral a un costado del cocinero para poder correr mejor a un escarabajo hércules de dimensiones titánicas; quería cazarlo para mostrárselo al capitán y a Chopper y así impresionarlos.

En la quietud de la selva, Sanji sacó su paquete de cigarros y el encendedor. Debía ser por ese clima extraño, pero su buen amigo le falló. Al principio no hacía chispas, pero luego de varios intentos hasta parecía ser que la piedra se había estancado.

Puta suerte, ahí en medio de la nada, con ganas de fumar, pero sin tener con qué encender el cigarrillo. Miró su encendedor con algo de tristeza, era su favorito, lo había acompañado la mayor parte de su travesía. Sin embargo, no se lamentó demasiado, supo que Usopp encontraría la manera de arreglarlo. No era la primera vez que se le rompía.

Miró hacia los costados, como si buscara allí alguna fuente de calor, pero lo único que estaba a su alcance era el bendito morral de Usopp. ¡Bingo! El tirador solía andar con un montón de pertrechos encima y no era raro que entre ellos tuviera un encendedor o cerillas o lo que fuera.

Sabía que Usopp era receloso con sus pertenencias, a tal punto que era muy raro que dejara el morral a la deriva, si lo hacía era en casos como ese, cuando podía legar su cuidado a alguien como Sanji, en quien confiaba (y no es que desconfiara en sus demás nakama, pero sabía lo curiosos que eran).

El cocinero se decía que violentaba la privacidad de su amigo por una causa justa, así que sin demasiado remordimiento tomó el morral, lo abrió y empezó a buscar. Aquello era como la caja de pandora. Algo le pinchó el dedo, pero no le dio importancia, menester era dar con algo que le sirviera para encender ese condenado cigarro que colgaba tristemente apagado de sus labios.

En su pesquisa vio de todo, desde cintas de goma a tonel dials y bolitas de todos los colores, a los que no les dio mayor importancia, pero había una en especial que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Estaba justo al lado de una cajita de fósforos, tenía colores llamativos y era de un redondo perfecto.

Tomó ambas cosas, quería estudiar más de cerca la diminuta esfera que poseía toda la gama de colores habidos y por haber, pero predominando un verde muy vivo. Cuando quiso volver a arrojarla al interior del morral ocurrió la catástrofe puesto que la semilla dio un brinco y fue a dar a la tierra de esa selva inhóspita.

Sanji maldijo su mala puntería y se estiró para tomarla y volver a guardarla, pero cuando lo intentó ni pudo despegarla de la tierra. Él no lo sabía, pero las raíces ya habían entrado en contacto con la tierra y cuando eso ocurría… _sálvese quien pueda_.

Estuvo un rato tironeando y escarbando alrededor para quitar tierra, hasta que sintió como la semilla primero latía y luego vibraba. De la nada, como si fuera un efecto de magia barata, surgió una monstruosidad de dimensiones colosales.

La planta, si es que lo era, emergió como una gran bola verde llena de pequeños pelos que en pocos segundos fueron creciendo hasta convertirse en tentáculos que tenían vida. Poco le había llamado la atención, lo que más había horrorizado al cocinero al punto de apartarse de ella había sido la enorme boca llena de dientes afilados como los de un tiburón, de allí goteaba un aceite asqueroso y muy fétido.

Sanji no sabía lo que era esa cosa, pero supo que debía hacer algo al respecto si no quería tener una muerte horrible; no obstante, no estaba en los planes de la planta el comerlo, en efecto, uno de los miles de los tentáculos que la adornaban serpenteó por el suelo hasta llegar a su tobillo.

En cuanto Sanji quiso reparar en el detalle no solo había caído al suelo, ahora otra de esas extremidades viscosas lo había aferrado de la pierna, como si la condenada supiera por dónde neutralizarlo.

El cocinero giró en el sitio y trató de aferrarse a la tierra con los dedos y de planear un contraataque, pero la maldita no le daba tiempo ni a respirar. Ya le había enredado, además, la cintura. Podía sentir cuatro tentáculos, además del de las piernas, colándose a través de su camisa con sigilosa perversión.

Ahora le había enrollado un brazo y cuando una de las extremidades se le apareció en la cara pegó un brinco. ¡Era un jodido Mugiwara, de los más fuertes! No podía perder así con una simple trampa de Usopp.

Alcanzó a darle un puñetazo con la única mano libre para alejar de su boca esa asquerosidad que babeaba ese líquido fétido; pero la planta no dejaba de producir más y más tentáculos, y de crecer en tamaño.

—Hijo de… —No pudo completar la frase, al final la planta se había salido con la suya y le había penetrado la boca. Sanji mordió fuerte y la criatura exhaló un grito como de dolor.

El cocinero se sentía asqueado, porque un poco de esa viscosidad se le había metido en la garganta y ahora sentía ese sabor fuerte y nauseabundo. Aquello era una pesadilla de la que no sabía cómo despertar.

Sin previo aviso, uno de los tentáculos se movió suavemente por su espalda hasta llegar a la nuca. Sanji sintió el pinchazo, pero nada podía hacer. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué de golpe sentía que su fuerza se estaba drenando? ¿Acaso, le había inyectado algún veneno?

Qué muerte más estúpida iría a tener.

Ahí comenzó lo peor, porque cuando la planta volvió a buscar su boca él ya no tenía fuerzas ni para morder. De mal en peor esos tentáculos que estaban fuertemente arraigados a sus extremidades lo soltaron para empezar a colarse y buscar otros orificios.

Le habían desgarrado la camisa, llenándolo de la sustancia olorosa, pero lo peor es que buscaban colarse por debajo del pantalón. Contaba con la fortuna de tener su cinturón bien apretado, pero Sanji no sabía de la fuerza bestial que esta planta tenía.

No podía gritar, no podía pedir ayuda porque uno de esos tentáculos seguía en su boca, tampoco podía luchar porque sentía que la fuerza que lo caracterizaba estaba drenada, ¿qué más quedaba por hacer?

Y lo peor ocurrió. Sanji pudo entender mejor el fin de la planta cuando sintió que uno de los tentáculos se arrastraba nuevamente por su espalda hasta meterse por debajo del pantalón. Quiso llorar, pero ni eso podía.

Ahora tenía varias de las extremidades hurgando allí, en la zona infranqueable y heterosexual de Sanji. Por fortuna la condenada era delicada con sus testículos, porque un momento temió que se los arrancara. La planta se limitaba a acariciarlo, pero cuando una de las extremidades llegó a su ano vaticinó lo peor de lo peor.

En la punta era delgada y blanda, pero no sabía hasta donde llegaban las intenciones de la maldita. Apenas ingresó un poco y Sanji tensó fuerte todo su cuerpo; eso fue suficiente para logar que la planta le liberara la boca.

El grito nació como el de un bebé que acaba de llegar al mundo.

—¡Usopp!

Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir el cocinero antes de que la planta volviera a violarlo por la boca, sin dejar de lado lo que ocurría allí abajo, entre medio de su pene y el ano. Le daba cosquillas, pero también tanto pavor que este era inexplicable.

Sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para entablar una lucha frenética con la planta, pero esta no dejaba de meter y sacar el tentáculo dentro de su ano. Aquello era una tortura indecible y aterradora.

No iba a caber, semejante grosor era imposible que entrara en su anatomía; pero la planta parecía no pensar igual, porque empujó y empujó, introduciéndose más y más en él, dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia.

Morir empalado, él, el más heterosexual de los Mugiwara, aquello era francamente patético. Sanji jadeaba, porque no podía respirar con normalidad. Para mal en peor, uno de los tentáculos le aferró el pene que, recién descubría, estaba erecto a más no poder.

¿Podía ser posible que la planta estuviera masturbándolo? Sanji no lo sabía ni le importaba saber; por fortuna pudo ver a lo lejos a su salvador corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y se maldijo por dentro, porque estar en esa situación no era menos que embarazosa.

—¡S-Sanji! —gritó Usopp, alertado por el llamado porque, _ey_, no es común que uno de los Mugiwara más fuertes pidiera socorro de esa manera— ¡Sanji! —volvió a decir al ver la escena; el cocinero estaba con toda la ropa desgarrada, sudaba y temblaba mientras la planta estaba violándolo.

—¡Usopp! —alcanzó a decir cuando la planta le liberó la boca— ¡Ayúdame, cabrón!

El tirador volvió en sí del trauma mental, es que verlo a Sanji en esa coyuntura era además de extraño, excitante. Se arrodilló en la tierra y trató de despejar uno de los tentáculos, pero sabía que con mera fuerza física sería imposible.

—¡Mantén la calma, Sanji! —aconsejó, buscando en su morral algo, lo que fuera, que lo ayudara.

—¡¿De veras me estás diciendo que mantenga la calma! —exclamó enfurecido— ¡Ay, no Usopp, ahora trata de meterme dos! ¡AYÚDAME!  
—¡Es que el Molbol no es una planta fácil de tratar! —miró a su querida y amada arma letal, sabiendo en su interior lo que debía hacer para liberar a su amigo de sus garras—. Aguanta, no va a comerte, por suerte ahora está en época de apareamiento.

—¡Y eso se supone que deba tranquilizarme! —Podía sentir como dos tentáculos querían abrirse paso a través de su ano, si seguía así iba a destrozarlo por dentro.

—¡Una vez que eyacule te dejará en paz!

—¡No quiero que eso pase! —Ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos, de impotencia y pesar; poco le importaban las explicaciones sobre la planta, sus hábitos y demás, quería ser liberado— ¡Está haciendo algo raro allí abajo! ¡Te hablo en serio, Usopp!

—¡Y yo también! ¡Tiene mucha fuerza! —le gritó él fuera de sí— ¡O quieres que llame a Zoro y que la corte! ¡No la quiero matar!

—¡NO! —fue rotundo— ¡Antes de que el marimo me vea así, prefiero que tu puta planta me mate!

En ese punto Usopp miró mejor la escena ante sus ojos. Aunque Sanji se quejara de la violación que estaba sufriendo, el muy pajero estaba empalmado y a punto de eyacular. Si hasta le gustaba. No por nada era el cocinero pervertido.

—Bueno, veo que no la estás pasando muy mal —le dijo mirándolo entre ojos.

—¡Haz algo! —el grito imperativo logró poner en marcha la cabeza de Usopp.

—Está bien… no tendré opciones —con una calma que exasperaba a Sanji buscó en su morral, pero no hallaba lo que buscaba— ¿Tienes tu encendedor? No encuentro las cerillas.

—¡Están debajo mío!

En un santiamén y haciendo uso de su Kabuto, Usopp contraatacó a la planta con un certero tiro en la boca de la bestia que siempre estaba abierta. Así, y con sumo pesar, la prendió fuego. Poco a poco los tentáculos fueron liberando a su víctima.

Cuando Sanji sintió que los tentáculos perdían fuerza y vida, se deshizo de ellos como quien se quita con infinito asco de encima una cucaracha voladora. Estaba semidesnudo y cubierto de esa sustancia pegajosa.

—¿Estás bien? —Usopp se volvió a arrodillar en el suelo y se quitó la chamarra que llevaba encima para cubrir la vergüenza del cocinero.

—¡¿Por qué tienes cosas tan peligrosas, Usopp?! —Todavía estaba horrorizado, además de adolorido, pero podía sentir las manos de su nakama frotándole los brazos y dándole cierto confort.

—¡¿Y tú por qué tienes que hurgar en las pertenencias ajenas?! —fue el válido reclamo de Usopp. No en balde les decía a todos que nunca, jamás, revisaran su morral. Él bien sabía lo que tenía dentro. No eran juguetes como la mayoría creía.

—Solo buscaba un encendedor —lloriqueó en el pecho de su amigo—. Solo quería…

—Ya, ya… —Le palmeó la cabeza y lo abrazó fuerte—. Lamento mucho haber perdido esa planta, era de las más fuertes que tenía, si tan solo hubieras tenido paciencia… pero bueno… supongo que no puedo reprochártelo.

—Que esto quede entre nosotros, ¿está claro? —Amenazó o pidió el cocinero, abochornado por la experiencia terrorífica que había vivido.

—¿Y qué vas a decir cuando llegues al Sunny medio desnudo? —lo miró entre ojos, saturado.

—Nada —y pensó—, diré que tuvimos sexo.

Usopp lanzó una pequeña carcajada: para Sanji era mucho peor admitir que una planta lo había violado a admitir que ellos se portaban mal por ahí. De golpe dejó de reír al entender el trasfondo.

—Van a pensar que te violé.

—Solo diremos que somos muy apasionados.

Usopp asintió, divertido y algo acalorado. De golpe, ese escarabajo hércules de dimensiones titánicas que había querido atrapar surcó el aire por encima de ellos. Quiso pararse para atraparlo, pero la mano de Sanji jalando de él y el ruego implícito en los ojos de que no lo dejara solo lograron conmoverlo.

¿Quién iba a decirle a Usopp que le tocaría a él ser el Mugiwara más fuerte? Aunque sea por unos minutos, aunque fuera por una de sus semillas siniestras. De todas formas, se sentía bonito confortar a Sanji de esa manera y ser, por una vez, el más fuerte de los dos.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**29 de septiembre de 2019**

**Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
